This invention relates generally to containers formed from blanks of sheet material, and, more specifically, to a blank of sheet material for forming a container, and methods and apparatus for forming the container.
Paperboard containers are often used to hold granular products (e.g., sugar, flour, or sand), viscous products (e.g., ice cream), or other articles. If the container has a crack or small opening, then some of the product might escape the container by either leaking or sifting. In order to prevent this, a manufacturer might use additional packaging, such as adding a plastic bag or another kind of insert. Accordingly, such containers are costly to manufacture and require more attention in making them, and such containers possibly require a more sophisticated type machine to manufacture them.